


Home

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [71]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Home, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: There's no place like home. [Part 8/9]





	Home

* * *

Zukovsky helped M onto the boat, with James climbing up after her.

“I take it your rescue was a success.”

“You could say that.” James said looking over at M.

“Excellent, we should celebrate.”

“While I’m sure M appreciates the offer Zukovsky, I think we’ll give it a miss.”     

“Very well, I’ll take us to shore.”

M gave him a smile in gratitude before turning to look out into the distance. She felt James wrap an arm around her shoulders, feeling the events of the past few days catch up with her.

She couldn’t wait until they were finally home.

 

 


End file.
